Bring it Back
by NeUmA.S.J
Summary: In an interview Kris Allen remembers about how he started to write a few of his debut album songs and the first time he realized he was in love with Adam Lambert


_Disclamier: I don't own anything. They belong only to themselves._

_This is the first fanfic I write, so be critic... I taught that after awhile reading I could give it a try and write one_

_Italic is present_

_Normal is kinda flash back_

_I knew the question was coming... It was a track by track interview. The fans were awsome asking about the "Kris Allen". After we get passed by the reasons of the album cover ("it was just a pic I liked, there's no covered meaning to it! I swear to you!"). I was expecting us to get to Bring it back. So when the pretty girl came I wasnt really surprise. "What about Bring it Back? What is it about? It's for someone in special?" Some fans were giving me a almost accomplice smile._

_I had already figured that the fans would know to who the song was. I mean they knew it before I did and they probably get us better then I do..._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

I started writing it after top 7. The night I heard his angelical voice, with pain, singing "If I can't have you". That was when it hit me. I couldn't and I didn't want to be only friends with Adam Lambert.

The ride back to the mansion was quiter then usual for me (he was laughing and talking non-stop as always) and the way up to our room as well. We didn't talk... we didn't had to, it was like he knew what was going on my head. Before Adam got into the bathroom to take off his makeup (that's unnecessary, if I may add) he said the 3 words that would be playing over and over in my head for weeks after that. "I'm scared too" and before I had a chance to react he was gone.

I reached for my guitar and started playing... I didn't mean for it to be a song... it just happend...

X-X-X-X

"We made it kris! We're the top 2!" I couldn't make myself pay atention to what he was saying. His blue/gray eyes were sparkling with his happiness and his frackeld lips (he was without his makeup) were hipnotizing me with that huge smile on them. I was falling even more in love with him, if that was even possible.

He seemed to be reading my mind because his face darkened " I can't Kris, I'm sorry but I can't. I can't put myself out there, be with you then you find out that's not what u want and run back to your wife. I can't stand having my heart being broken/smashed again. I want this more then I can even stand, but I just can't..." And then he was, once again, gone, not giving me time to say or don anything.

I had to find out a way to prove him I had no doubt whatsoever about us, that I was never going to leave him. I knew he was probaly thinking that I was feeling lonely because of Katy (she had left me right after top 6 results night... "go and be with him, that's what you really want, he's what you really want". Smart girl she is...). I couldn't let this go any longer.

I knew what I had to do. I picked my guitar from a corner and headed to his room. "I need you to listen this, but don't say a word until I'm finished because I don't know if I'll have the strenght to finish if you interrupt. Listen to it very carefully 'cuz I mean every word" He looked at me with confusion in his eyes and sat on the opposite bed. I started playing.

**Unspoken, in silence  
Let's stay here tonight  
There's no reason to ask me  
'cause you know what's inside**

****

Don't worry now  
Seasons will change  
Forgive my mouth  
Not letting you walk away

Take your love, bring it back, bring it back  
Think before you leave  
I forgot what love is, bring it back  
Tell me that you believe  
What fate's been telling me

At sundown on the freeway  
Is no place for goodbyes  
Don't worry now  
Seasons will change  
Forgive my mouth  
For not letting you walk away

**I've got a different ending  
To our story  
I know it's hard for you to hear it through  
But listen as I read**

As the last note was played I couldn't look to him... meet those blue/gray eyes. I was still looking at my tenis when I felt a weight next to me and his hand touching my face. It took all the strenght I had left to look up. His eyes were glowing because of the tears and he had a beautiful smile on his face. That moment I knew... we were going to work out just fine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Sure I couldn't tell all this to the fans... For all the appearance I was still happily married. The girl was still looking at me, waiting for my answer. I gave her the answer I had already prepared to this. "Bring it back is about chances, hope, being with the one you love"_

_Suddenly I couldn't wait to get this over with, go home, hug Adam and thank him for making my life so wonderfull_

Remember: Neuma L O V E S reviews


End file.
